


Requited Ruin

by hunted



Series: Original Works [35]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Adult Characters (Aged 21 or Older), Adult Content, Anonymous Sex, Birth Control, Bodily Fluids, Body Hair, Consensual Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Manhandling, No Condom, Not Beta Read, Online Dating, Penetration (Front Hole Sex), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Stranger Sex, Trans Male Character, i'm nothing if not consistent, none of my shit ever is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:21:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29391876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunted/pseuds/hunted
Summary: “I can use a condom.”“I don’t want you to use a condom,” Felix explained, not for the first time......Please read the notes. All necessary content warnings are tagged, and the author is FTM. Do not repost this work elsewhere. I do not give permission for my writing to be copied.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Original Works [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1480958
Comments: 4
Kudos: 74





	Requited Ruin

**Author's Note:**

> What's up pervs. Hope you're doing alright. I'm a trans dude and this is just a randy trans dude fic. Pretty straightforward in that sense. I'll update it when I feel like it.  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> I use the word c*nt to refer to the trans man's front hole, so if that will provoke your dysphoria, please go read stories that involve dominant trans men, some of which can be found [here](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1480958), including [this one](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22857451/chapters/54631726), [this one](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23489917), and [this one](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24067492/chapters/57920857). The trans dude in this story also has a kink for unprotected sex, so if penetration without a condom will make you uncomfortable, once again, don't read this.  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> If you're exploring any kind of fetish or sexual kink, it's best to have negotiation prior to roleplay occurring. These guys aren't necessarily a standard for the safest sex. And unless the person you're having sex with is a regular, trusted partner, protection should ideally be used. [Here](https://www.iwantprepnow.co.uk/prep-for-trans-men/) is information about trans men and PrEP. [Here](https://www.advocate.com/sexy-beast/2018/8/08/16-things-i-learned-having-sex-trans-men) is a cis gay guy's perspective on fucking trans men. [Here](https://www.sfaf.org/collections/beta/qa-gynecologic-and-vaginal-care-for-trans-men/) is information about atrophy and sexual health when hormonally transitioning. [Here](https://www.healthline.com/health/what-happens-if-a-guy-takes-birth-control#contraception) is information about birth control for trans men. [Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20475404) is a guide to writing trans men, which I encourage cis readers to check out, particularly if you fetishise trans guys. (Hint: stop it.)

“Are you sure you wanna do this?”

Felix opened his eyes, raising a brow at the man who knelt above him. He was met with an earnest expression and a hopeless shrug. The guy had his cock in his hand, and he was pressed up against Felix’s hole, the round tip easily breaching an already-wet cunt. Felix had arrived, full of hormonal lust and hungry to be dicked down, and he wasn’t in the mood for hesitation. He sighed, legs spread wide, feet braced against the mattress as he waited for the man to get on with it. Christ, they hadn’t even exchanged names. He’d not expected this kind of hesitation when he contacted a total stranger through a grimy, anonymous sex app. The room was tidy but nothing special; it had a bed, there was no visible drug paraphernalia littered about, and that was all Felix really gave a shit about. His standards were very low. Being insufferably horny tended to have that effect.

“Yeah,” he replied, “It’s fine.”

“I can use a condom.”

“I don’t want you to use a condom,” Felix explained, not for the first time.

“You’re definitely clean?”

“Yep.”

“And you… trust that I’m clean?”

“Yep.”

“And you can’t… You know, with your… your, erm, body, you can’t…”

Felix smirked, almost touched by the man’s nervousness. He reached down his body, fingers trailing seductively over a flat chest and down, down, down between his legs, rubbing where the man’s cock had slowly, achingly begun to push inside. They were both breathing hard. Aggressive kissing and hurried undressing had led to this moment. He tilted his hips, urging the man deeper, pulling himself open with two fingers. The man’s gaze flickered down, arousal betrayed by a quick dart of his tongue against his lips, and by the red, dripping stiffness of his cock.

“Are you asking me if I can get pregnant?”

“I… suppose, yeah. Does testosterone stop that from happening…?”

“No.”

“Then…?”

“I’m on the pill.”

The man frowned. “I didn’t know you could take that. Don’t those have… estrogen in them, or whatever?”

“I take a progestogen-only version. If it matters.” Felix sighed loudly. “No, I can’t get pregnant right now, and even if I did, I wouldn’t make it your problem.”

“Why don’t we just use a condom? It’s safer. Birth control only has a ninety-nine percent chance-”

“Because I want to feel you filling me up. I want you to come inside me. I want to take the risk, and I want you to fucking pound it into me. I want it to drip from my cunt when you pull out. I want you to mark me. Plant your seed.”

That shut him up. He stared at Felix, open-mouthed. Felix grinned wider, lashes dipping down into a sultry gaze, a rush of heat rising to his face. The air between them seemed to become heavier, laden with intent. Felix was fucking thrilled by his life, thrilled to be here, to be doing this. He loved how he looked, he loved being witnessed, being desired. Seeing hunger in the eyes of the men he messed around with. He had a thick beard, a hairy chest, and a hairy cunt. And he was fucking enlightened.

“If you really want to put on a condom sweetheart, fine, we can do that. But only if you’re worried for your own sake. If it’s for my sake that you’re hesitating,” Felix shrugged, the sheets crinkling beneath him, “you needn’t worry. I want it. I really, really want it.”

He lay there, satisfied that he’d said his piece. He wouldn't force the issue, he could only hope.

The man licked at his lips again. Thinking.

A moment passed. The man leaned down over Felix, one arm extended so he could brace himself against the mattress, face looming. Felix looked into his eyes, lips parting with a gasp as he felt the bare stretch of slick, lubricated skin sliding inside his cunt.

“Yeah,” he groaned, “Oh god, yeah, that’s it.”

The man exhaled, breath hot and needy. His face was flushed. “Why do you want this?”

“I’ve been stressed. At work. At home. My roommate fucking sucks. I just need-” Felix cut himself off, sinking his teeth into his bottom lip, biting down momentarily. His head was spinning. “I just need someone to- to claim me. Fuck yeah, shit- that feels so good.”

“You like the risk? Of getting pregnant?”

Felix panted. Talking about this while being penetrated, somehow, made it even hotter. The man let go of his cock now, no longer needing to guide himself inside, enough of his length swallowed by Felix’s cunt. He placed both hands beside Felix’s head, hips swaying to urge himself deeper. It was a tight stretch, but Felix was well lubricated, so he knew he’d loosen as the night continued. Besides, the burn turned him on. A little bit of pain made him feel dominated.

“I like- ah, fuck- Yeah, I suppose I do. Never want it to actually happen, but- hnn, fuck, _god_ \- the idea is, it’s hot.”

“You don’t want to think,” the man whispered, “You just want to be used. Like a fucktoy.”

Felix blushed, heart sprinting in his chest. “Christ, you’re filthy. _Fuck._ Where have you been all my life?”

“Using condoms,” the man replied dryly.

“You’ve- uh, fuck- never done it bare before?”

“No.”

“Mm,” Felix hummed, “So this is a first for you, then?”

“Guess so.” The man glanced down, peering at where they were joined, “I’m fully inside you now.”

Felix looked, too. He felt dizzy. He could feel the guy’s unshaven balls pressed against his skin. This was raw, filthy, and perfect. “Yeah, you are.”

“How does it feel?”

“Fucking _amazing_.”

“Can I hold your arms down?”

Felix nodded. Confident, steady fingers wrapped around his wrists, the weight of palms pushing down onto him. He wondered if he would be bruised tomorrow. The idea was not unwelcome.

"Tell me if it hurts," the man instructed him. Felix raised a condescending brow once again, smiling widely.

"I like it when it hurts," he whispered, as though imparting a delicious secret.

"Even so."

"Yeah, alright. I will."

"And tell me if you want to stop."

"Fuck me," Felix whined, "Please, just fuck me. Come on. Get on with-"

Before he could finish his petulant demand, the man pulled slightly out, only to slam deep again. Felix gasped, chin jutting upwards toward the ceiling, his eyes opening wide.

"Alright," the man grunted, "Fine."

He started pounding Felix. Hard.


End file.
